


Time is Fate and Destiny

by GuiltyPleasure403



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Tim Drake, Intersex!Nico di Angelo, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nico doesn't care, No Homophobia, No Racism, Other, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, There's 6 genders in my world - You can't convince me that there's 75+, Tim Drake and Bianca di Angelo are cousins, Timeline What Timeline, the Lotus Hotel and Casino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyPleasure403/pseuds/GuiltyPleasure403
Summary: Nico di Angelo was tricked into the Lotus Hotel 5000 years/BC. Back then it was a simple mountain cave, one with dangerous creatures that could hypnotize beings and warp time.When the Justice League sends the Teen Titans together with the DSA(the Demigod Society of America) to retrieve an artifact known simply as “Death’s ring”, they don’t expect it to be attached to a God(dess).What follows is a lot of persuasions, some unfortunate but not accidental incidents involving the hypnotic Lotus flower and a new addition to the DSA and the JL.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So, first things first: I'm a very in-depth writer, which in my language means that sometimes sentences will be confusing. This is the first time I'll be writing a fic with my own writing style as I've just found that I like this one the best.
> 
> Genders are a touchy subject for many and I'll try to be as respectful as I can but I need to explain what I meant by the tags. I think Tumblr's 75+ genders are a load of bullcrap. There are 6 which I'm willing to accept and respect them being: Female, Male, Intersex, Tran(2), Agender and Gender-fluid. These are all understandable in my point of view, to insist on creating new ones when there's never been any before this time is too much at once. The ones mentioned above are all ones I think can encase most people and to create a new one just because is a cry for attention in my eyes. But that's my opinion, you do you.(as long as you don't force me to do something for you)
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger warnings will only occur in chapters I think are graphic and I will not take any responsibility for triggered people in the comments.
> 
> I'm Republican, which doesn't mean I like Trump. Ben Shapiro for prez.(Just because I want the man to be president doesn't mean I agree with everything he says) Death-threats and namecalling are useless I couldn't care less about what anybody on the internet says if it's not constructive criticism.
> 
> Last and least, I am not American so any cringy mistakes in law and other stuff is completely my fault.

Sounds. Loud and all-consuming exited the hotel. It was a hotel of many wonders. Of promised immortality and rumored to stop time. It was placed neatly in between other high scale buildings, buildings with flashing lights and streets milling with humans, increasing in numbers at night. 

The city of Las Vegas was famous for its casinos. For its hotels, its landscape, its story and future, its crime and it was the city of All Nights. Of sounds and colors and tourists and life and death and it was famous for its wide diversity, its guidelines that were hard to follow, its past horrors and future visions.

In the city of games lay a hotel. It's a casino, beautiful to look at but infamous none the less.

It made no sense if you paid any form of attention to the words spoken about it, stories and legends of men and women all frozen in time but still moving. Still talking if you spoke first, still hearing the sounds of the music changing, evolving over time, paying little to no interest to their minds. 

The hotel was also there when others started entering, humans and monsters, all there when two became three became four, five six... and then stopped. There was no longer obvious that male and female were two. They became six and still, not one of the beings existing inside that hotel cared. 

The hotel changed. It was normal, why would this new phenomenon be any weirder than vampires. Than demons, than titans, than Gods. If the Gods hadn't wanted them there then they wouldn't be. But they are now and nobody cared. 

It wasn't important. Not to the creatures, who'd already seen them when they entered.

A being nobody could appoint a biological gender to. It wasn't needed. It wasn't wanted it wasn't allowed and it was a God. A Goddess, a creation shaped by Chaos, the First one, the Creator, the All-knowing, and All-wanting. It was needed and wanted, so they were there. They were a God, a Goddess and they were vital to the future, so they were lured, conspired against by their sister Night, or Nyx as they were called, and their brother Lust, or Erebus as they were named. By their nephew Gaea whom they had loved oh so much, they were betrayed. Locked up and forgotten about.

Not forgotten but kept a secret. A valuable secret all agreed to keep and anybody who spoke of and heard the secret be spoken about were dead, murdered, how? Don't know. 

Don't wish to know, the horror, the terror, the screeching and clawing and trembling and agony that ended with the End. 

 

This story is set after the beginning of the secrets necessity, when they were finally needed and their goal and scene were set up, when a boy with golden hair, with beautiful sunkissed skin, with healing abilities and pinpoint precision entered the hotel. 

When the DSA and the JL got a hint and sent for Deaths Ring.


	2. Character introductions, barely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were supposed to be introductions and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened but I don't really have time to expand so I'll just continue in the next chapter.

High in the sky, with flowers of light illuminating all sides and the beautiful ball of blues and greens and browns known as Terra, or more accurate for now, Gaia. Mother Earth was pretty, she was also an inhuman sight, her appearance more resembling Gotham’s flower-villain than the humans and other in front of her. 

The Watchtower was a technological wonder and it was right now introducing a new group to their ranks, the DSA was young, but not younger than any other sidekick. Up front was the leader and their representative, both very pretty people. Perseus Jackson was a hero, a Hero with capital H, and he deserved the title. He was here to help, and he’d brought the seven with him, and Bianca of course.

Bianca was a beauty, all black locks and pale skin and dark eyes, but she wasn’t as pretty as Gaia, the lady standing beside Percy, their gods and titans representative. She was on a mission, a mission to get her mother’s sister/brother out of their cloaked prison, but nobody said she couldn’t try to impress the people they needed help from. 

Disguised as a small woman, Gaia wasn’t supposed to be standing out, but she wanted to, so she made sure she did. Leaves, flowers, and vines curled around her body and her skin was a deep, luscious green, eyes a wonderful shade of burgundy, red and gold mixed in swirls, creating an astounding effect without the pupils to hinder their evolution. And stand out she did anyway. 

Diana Prince, better known as Wonder Woman was stunned at the sight of the mother of the Sky(Uranus), the Mountains(Ourea) and the Sea(Pontus). She was in awe at the sight of the Gods seven chosen children and she was exhilarated and thanked her old father Ares, the father of their mother Hippolyta, the Amazons Goddess and Queen, for the chance of seeing Frank Zhang, son of Mars, son of the God of War, their God Ares. 

She and her tribe have been loyal to the Greek Gods for generations and generations and to finally be able to talk about them with proof of their existence is freeing.

When they’d all settled down in one of the giant rooms with a lot of place, he demigods had a chance to just take in their surroundings. All had they been awed at the Watchtower’s beauty and all had they stared at the white, almost shining blue walls, all made of some mysterious material most of them couldn’t figure out, well, Annabeth was there and she knew her stuff, aweing and asking the man in red with lightning on his chest a load of questions regarding the structure and the construction process, the only sound other than their footsteps on the hard floor, draped with a beautiful purple carpet and proud plants strategically placed throughout the corridors.  
Though the corridors were beautiful and the sight was astronomical, the meeting room was professional and styled more like earth than any other room. The huge windows behind Batman were draped with violet curtains and the chairs a had wonderful royal blue seat and back. 

Batman, himself was sat at the end of the table, they had learned that he was one of the three leaders of the JLA, but he was the most active in making the hard decisions, so he got the big boss chair, with its tall back and nice inscriptions. 

On one side of the table sat the DSA, Perseus closest to the Bat and Gaia was sat by The Flash, his sidekick late, just as the man himself usually ended up being and the only reason he wasn’t is because he was at the Watchtower when they arrived, Central city had been in uproar since their problem began. Actually, all of their sidekicks were in place including Nightwing and Cyborg, because apparently, Cyborg knew Leo, the small mechanic sitting opposite Flash, with his Goddess Calypso on his lap and sitting beside Frank Zhang, the shapeshifter that Beast Boy had vouched for when this meeting was planned. Quietly but with a straight back was Red Robin, the third one, with a dark-haired girl with a goth-look, his cousin, Bianca. The Robin was calm, his calculated gaze roaming over the table, from Franks left to Perseus(Call me Percy) right in order was Hazel Levesque, Piper McLean leaning over her chars armrest to rest her head on her boyfriend Jason Grace’s shoulder and Annabeth Chase was calmly staring back at Robin, startling him, not that any of it showed on his face or in his body language, he may be young but he was smart and the demon brat had conditioned the flinching reaction out of him with his bullshit assassin moves.

He was also completely ignoring his older brother, preferring to shift his gaze over to Conner Kent when he was finished, smiling at the Kryptonian who was standing behind his older counterpart, Clark. Beside him was Diana, her protege Cassandra Sandsmark, a.k.a Wonder Girl. Standing beside her while quietly seething was Roy Harper, the clone of Arsenal. His “Father”, the Green Arrow, was tilted forward with his arms resting his chin on his hand, elbows on the table.

The silence of the table was interrupted by the door slamming open and Kid Flash, the new one, dragged a blue kid in princess-carry-style, a faint blush on his face, immediately opening his mouth, words spewing out, barely slow enough for them to follow.

“Sorry, there was a food-stand and I was hungry and then there was ice-cream, new flavors, and we had to try one and then we got distracted by..-” He’s interrupted by Red Arrow’s teasing voice,

“Yeah, yeah, Bart, stop fucking in the bathrooms, there are people around.”


	3. I'm an idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Author's note.

I seem to have uploaded the first chapters of this too soon. There's a lot of research involved, such as American laws, Roman and Greek religious history and both Rick Riordan's and DC's version of them. I'm also rereading the books to make sure to represent the characters as correctly as possible. To add to that I have to decide what I want to include and what to scrap or ignore. I'm trying to make this as accurate as possible while still retaining my freedom to do what I want and while I have written down all character relations, I still need to write down my plan and how I want this fic to proceed. 

However, do not worry. I am really going to continue this, I just don't want to half-ass it and create plot-holes and other weird shit.


End file.
